Hold your breath
by Nobody's Normal
Summary: Collection of Drabbles.  'Prequel' to 'your ex-lover is dead'
1. Hold your breath

Short story set 8 years before Harry's death in 'Your ex-lover is dead'

**Drabble's soundtrack : Genius next door by Regina Spektor**

* * *

><p><strong>Hold your breath<strong>

He turned around and looked at me, his face bearing a childlike charm that was rarely allowed to surface, eyes reflecting the color of the Scottish pine trees in the late-summer light, the sun clinging to the mountains in the deep for what seemed like too long, sending red ribbons of light to curl around the world, wrapping around his fingertip as he pointed at the few fluffy clouds above our heads, smiling at me.

"The rain" he laughed sheepishly. "I love the rain." and then he was gone from sight, disappearing under the greenish waters of the lake, the growing circles his descent had left behind captivating my eyes, a soundless lullaby of the afterglow of something privately spectacular.

For a man that looked so magical in the sunlight, he was a fool to pick the rain.

I dragged my finger across the ground, drawing a straight line. I looked at it, wondered why, and erased it with my shoe, frowning.

He emerged from the waters with a gasp, running straight to me, panting and dripping liquid light for a moment or so, and then the sun was gone and lips were on mine, gloriously cold and demanding, strong hands pushing me to the ground, his body flush against mine, soaking my clothes, droplets that smelled of grass and earth hitting my eyelids.

"Don't cry, Draco" he chuckled and licked the water away, kissing my cheeks in the process then moving back to my mouth, trapping my bottom lip between his teeth and dragging it down teasingly. I laughed. These endearments were a rare event, as if Potter was under the effect of booze or a euphoria potion, throwing all caution to the wind, seeming actually fragile, pure, plain.

He delivered a sharp bite at my jaw line and got up, stretching out, leaving me sprawled on the ground, looking absent-mindedly at the darkening sky.

"The sun is gone" he whispered.

The nightingales had started their song somewhere in the woods, the water joining them in that mind-numbing little serenade to the night.

I heard him draw in a long breath.

"WHERE IS THE SUN ,YOU JERK!"

His voice echoed, hitting the mountains, making the birds silence.

"Are you nuts, Potter?" I sat back up, my eyes twice their original size. "You believe in God now?"

He smiled again, turning around to face me and taking a sit next to me.

"Thought I should check it out. You never know."

"It was a nice try" I laughed. He smirked and sighed.

"I know" his voice was a mere whisper.

"Why choose the rain? There are so many things in the world you should love more"

"Like what, _you_?"

I narrowed my eyes and thought about glaring, but then fingers were in my hair, rubbing my head and his voice hummed "I love you too"

A few minutes passed in absolute silence, the crickets coming out of the ground and making the leaves rustle.

"You should love what you're afraid of." He stated, eyes focused somewhere far away. "Make it a part of you."

"Then you're afraid of me too?" I said nonchalantly, not really expecting an answer.

He sneered, his eyes shining with a wild emotion that almost made mine water.

"Could you blame me? Nothing good happens when it rains. But hey…"

He turned his head in my direction, locking sparkling eyes with mine and my heart fluttered in my chest.

He leaned in, lips ghosting over my own, warm breath fogging my senses.

"…pretend I never said that"

As our lips met, my hypnotized mind managed to command my mouth to utter "okay"

And God was late that night as well.

* * *

><p>meaningless drabble is meaningless drabble. I will make no excuses.<p> 


	2. No chuckles in the dark

Soundtrack:Sarah McLachlan - Black

* * *

><p>No chuckles in the dark<p>

_He throws back the hood of his black cloak and lets it slowly slide down the rest of his body as well. His limbs are part of the __darkness; I only see movement and glistening green eyes in the pale moonlight that rolls on the carpets of the hall to tease me with the delusion of sight._

_I step on the moon and crush it beneath my feet again and again and again because it's rolling there __among my steps trying to triple me and make my face land on the dust of the floor, the fucking rinsed thing. What makes it think it can go on shining like that, as if the world did not stop turning, as if the war never happened. _

_I lost my sanity in this war. I lost my innocence. And the proof of it is standing right in front of me, at the end of the hallway, smirking. _

_Another moon cracks beneath my shoes, its remains resembling the Christmas balls mom used to have decorated near the top of our tree. And another one. The sound echoes in the empty hallway, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end._

_His smile grows, the sight of predatory white teeth claiming my fear as spoils of war. __ I want to bow my head and crawl to him. _

_You fool. Not everyone was born to be a hero. _

_I'm right in front of him now and he is looking up at my face, a playful glint in the depths of his eyes. Another little moon runs squeaking towards us, pausing between my feet. _

_His leg moves and traps the little thing beneath the sole of his shoe. It won't shut up._

"_You need me" he whispers, and I can hear him loud enough, as if the voice is in my head._

"_No, I don't" I state as if he has said something outrageous._

_His form trembles and almos__t vanishes, but then his hand is on my cheek and my mind goes numb. His face moves closer to mine, my eyes lock on his lips._

_Closer. Closer. Closer. _

_There's this feeling something is pushing me down and it's making everything blur, but his lips are so close. I tilt my head, feeling his breath wash over my mouth._

"_Wake up" he breathes, and everything __instantly __goes black . _

_I wake up facing the ceiling; my body feels like I've been pressed to the mattress by a truck._

_I gasp and touch my lips, and that's when I hear that chuckle coming from the shadows._

_I brace myself and ask who's there, but there's never another sound to follow the first._

_Unfortunately, the dreams did not stop when we finished Hogwarts.  
><em>

"What were you dreaming about?" he asks, leaning on one shoulder, watching me lazily. I'm trying to catch my breath, still failing to tame my emotions even though we share this bed now, even though he's mine.

I look at him suspiciously. Is he doing it? Meddling in my dreams?

"Nothing" I say. He smirks and kisses me.

I used to curse him back then, certain he was to blame for that freaking dream. Now, three years married to a woman I hate, I wake up with the same burden on my chest, looking at my feet for remains of broken moons and touching my lips out of habit. I turn my head to frown at his smirk, but I see nothing but female shoulder blades on my bed.

I feel the broken moons biting into my flesh, but no green eyes are by my side.

There are no more chuckles in the dark.


End file.
